


Tis the Season to be Jolly

by NEStar



Series: Home for the Holidays [8]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: 12 Days of Sanditon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Mary and Cathy come up with a plan.
Series: Home for the Holidays [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570330
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Tis the Season to be Jolly

“I’ve been talking to Cathy and I think we’ve come up with a great idea.”

Sidney turned to look at Mary, who was leaning against the doorframe to his room.

“Who’s Cathy?” he asked.

“Heywood,” Mary replied.

Sidney was mildly concerned that his pulse jumped just hearing that one name. “You’re talked with Mrs. Heywood?”

“It turns out we have a lot of interests in common,” Mary said, “Frankly, I’m surprised we’d never met before.”

Sidney took a second for that to sink in, “Okay.”

“She was giving me some tricks for getting kids to do boring stuff and mentioned the day you were there, ‘Oh this is a guest's car, one of the older kids should do it’, and that got me thinking.”

“Uh hm…”

“Well, it’s an hour to their house, and I really do love you but I also don’t want to deal with the kids getting up before the sun on a Saturday…” Mary gave him a sheepish smile.

“So…” he prompted.

“What if we all have dinner at the Heywood’s tomorrow and you spend the night again? You’d be able to get an extra hour of sleep!” she said brightly.

* * *

Dinner was a treat. Henry was the same age as the youngest Heywood and Jenny and Alicia slotted right into the mix. 

The kids ate first than were sent out to watch a movie in the living room or play in bedrooms.

With this background hum of youthful Glee, the adults ate. Mary had brought salad and a large pot of corn chowder, Cathy had made an excellent baked chicken in saffron sauce, and Charlotte, Diana, and Arthur had provided enough sweets to open a bakery.

All in all it was one of the more enjoyable nights Sidney could remember having in a long time.

* * *

“So, Parker,” Charlotte plopped down next to him on the sofa, “I’m seeing way more of you this break then I originally thought.”

“Same here," he smiled, "but I can't say that's the worst thing."

"After tasting that pecan pie your sister brought, I'd say I'm down right happy about it." She let out a loud sigh and let her head fall into the back of the sofa.

Sidney took a chance to study her, the lights from the Christmas tree giving her face a golden glow.

The soft moment was broken when Jenny and Alicia came running in. 

"Uncle Sidney!" they called as they climbed up on to his lap.

"What's up, my lovelies?" he asked.

Jenny sighed, "Mom said we have to leave in ten minutes."

"We need cuddles," Alicia chimed in.

"Then cuddles you shall have," he said and pulled them a little closer.

A loud click caused him to look over at Charlotte.

"Just getting proof," she said at his questioning look, "since none of my friends will believe that you're real."

(Later on she would admit that really she was capture the moment that she first thought she might be in love)


End file.
